


Fallen

by NightPan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOKUTO !!!!!!!!!! (extremely late rip), I WISH YOU THE BEST BAE, I say I wish him the best but this is a fucking deathfic, Surprise Party, bokuakakuro week also known as every week of the year, sort of, what am i even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPan/pseuds/NightPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you lose your wings,<br/>You don't have any way to fly<br/>The sun may look appealing,<br/>But it's just a gloomy lie<br/>Don't fly too high, little bird,<br/>Or you might end up [...]</p><p>Left alone with all the things you heard,<br/>Isn't it really... absurd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bokuto Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173794) by [phrenzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenzi/pseuds/phrenzi). 



> Honestly, my english is really??? so I'm sorry for all the mistakes, but I really wanted some of the persons in the fandom to read it aha hahahaha *jump serves self into a really bitter orange juice*  
> Also, you can make fun of me as much as you want and I would if I could too, because writing this took me really long and it's not even FINISHED YET nor worth it. I'm lame, it was supposed to be posted for Bokuto's birthday and here I am, almost ready for the 09/20/15 happy birthday Bokuto

_“ Birthday: the anniversary of a birth / the day of a person’s birth.”_

Everything was perfectly planned. Akaashi had even started the preparations since July, _at least,_ along with Kuroo’s help. They almost forgot their friend’s birthday the year before, so they wanted to make up for it. Well, it was actually Bokuto’s fault – that was rather what Kuroo liked to say – because that time he wasn’t as excited as he was usually. When he was 12 years old, he stood on his desk in class and yelled that he wanted every single one of his classmates at his party, and that if one of them couldn’t come they’d do another celebration the day after. No one took him seriously at first – even the teacher laughed – but they quickly came to understand that he was not joking, even if his high-pitched voice and his disconcerting attitude would have make them think otherwise.

When they were still in middle school, Bokuto was – as expected –  still acting like a kid and was shouting “Hey hey, my birthday is in less than a week!” to every people he ran into, and even the ones he didn’t know (what was greatly annoying Kuroo and Akaashi). During their first year of high school, he put notes on the fridge and almost everywhere else in his house, so every people who would come would see that his birthday was in x days while Bokuto would be laughing and casually winking at them. His attitude wasn’t a serious kid’s one. But Kuroo was actually right, since he has truly been quieter about his birthday these years.  “Maybe he just grew up?” Not in the slightest. Even if he seemed to have gotten smarter and more responsible with the years, Bokuto stayed that annoying kid asking you “What are we playing at now?” when he was utterly bored, or was sulking when he didn’t have the ice cream flavour he absolutely wanted.

“Alright. It’s going to be a great day, for sure,” Akaashi affirmed, smiling slightly while looking at the room. “It looks great because I’m the one who decorated it,” Kuroo claimed. This room, formerly empty and dull, became ideal for the _supposed_ vibrant party taking place there the day after. It still wasn’t enough colourful in their opinion. At first, neither Kuroo nor Akaashi would have thought that the decoration would totally fit Bokuto’s personality.

 

There was a rectangular coffee table right in front of the grey sofa.  It wasn’t really fussy. There was just a fluffy grey stuffed owl on the centre, as Bokuto loved these animals. The sofa’s cushions were red, but a flashy red, what brought more colour to the room. Moreover, it looked really good and not as contrasting as it could seem. There also were stickers all over the bay window. It was Konoha’s idea. They invited him to know his opinion about the decoration and ask him some advices about the organization, and _that_ was what he came with after a long moment of hesitation and reflection. He said it as a joke – it was the kind of things you’d say and get a weird look in reply – but Kuroo took it seriously and immediately headed toward the nearest shop while Akaashi was writing everything down on his ‘special’ notebook, leaving Konoha quite bewildered.

The frames have been painted in yellow by Kuroo the day before. “Don’t worry, it’s just a matter of experience.” Experience that he, of course, didn’t have. Akaashi knew that painting wasn’t his hidden talent, but still counted on him since it wasn’t the hardest work. Anyway, even Kuroo would be capable of that. The pictures in the frames have been replaced for the occasion: it was just a bunch of group pictures of all Fukurodani’s team members, or souvenir photos of everyone eating meat and watermelons at the summer training camp in Tokyo. Basically the things that made Bokuto the happiest, since he loved meeting new peoples and considered them friends at first sight. It was mutual; you could say that this extremely special person, also known as Bokuto Koutarou, was similar to a ray of sunshine that comes and light up your darkest days – and this is not an exaggeration like it could seem – and as a consequence, everyone loved him. “His laughter really is contagious” was the first thing that came to every single person’s mind when they talked to him for the first time.

 On each wall of the room were hanged the colourful paper garlands that Akaashi made the evening before, without anyone’s help. He was proud of himself, since it was his first time trying to make something on his own (and succeeding). You could say by looking at this room that they both tried their best for the decoration – without taking into count the sign Kuroo tried to write “Happy Birthday Brokuto!” on. His English was mediocre, and so was his handwriting. You could literally say that it was just an illegible scrawl, but it didn’t really matter since Bokuto could read it easily and perfectly. They weren’t friends for nothing, after all.

The round table in the middle of the room wasn’t big enough for them all, since Bokuto would have preferred everyone to be there too. “Well, we’re just going to eat the cake standing, then” Kuroo laughed, and Akaashi replied with a sigh. The tablecloth was really cute – _cute_ wasn’t the word Akaashi would have chosen, it was more childish than anything else to him and he was wondering why he accepted to put it – and it had grey owls on it. They removed the table’s chair to make some space. Akaashi was the one who proposed to put a vase on the chest of drawers, and Kuroo was the one who bought the sunflowers. Indeed, sunflowers were Bokuto’s favourite. He didn’t like these flowers especially for their beauty, because flowers are beautiful in general. But sunflowers were the happiest. For him, at least.

The only thing they still needed was the food, what was also considered as the most important thing in a party by Bokuto. Cakes, drinks, sweets. Actually, it seemed like they were organising a 7 years old kid’s birthday party.

 

* * *

 

They organised everything with Akaashi’s parents’ authorisation, and sometimes their support. Obviously. At first it was supposed to take place at Kuroo’s house, but unfortunately his mother refused immediately; because “we’re not living in a detached house, honey, there is not enough space for all your friends”. Not that Akaashi’s house was really big, but it was not small either. Hopefully, and in case they were too much – they didn’t even have the slightest idea of how many persons would be present, and they would accept anyone who would like to be there too – it had a vast and beautiful garden where they could eat the cake, and finally give Bokuto his presents.

“The presents, uh.” Indeed, Kuroo had hard times to find him something good enough. They started their researches the week before, and even if Akaashi had ideas, Kuroo’s mind was blank. He even searched “Present Idea” on Google, but that didn’t help a lot. Akaashi was sitting next to him, and sighed every time Kuroo started laughing because of some gifts ideas. The worst were probably the ear piercings. “Ear piercings? Ear piercings? Bokuto with ear piercings?” He even fell of his chair twice. “Kuroo, that’s not how you will find something... Calm down and stay serious, please,” Akaashi said in a lower tone. His expression changed afterwards and he was discreetly trying to hold back his laugh. Kuroo also tried to search “What owls like the most” then, but he just found random facts about owls. But was he seriously thinking he would find something, or was he simply acting like the unreasonable kid he was?

 

“Eh, Akaashi, did you know that most owls don’t hoot?” He just got an icy silence as a reply.

“Akaashi, did you know that owls often eat other owls? And wow, they even attack wolves sometimes! How is it even possible? Unless they are really hungry…” he added. Kuroo’s enthusiasm was clearly forced. Akaashi lowered his head, and sighed to show his lack of interest. Or rather he just didn’t want Kuroo to go on with his freshly learnt owl facts.

“Akaashi,”

“Stop it. Don’t try to act like Bokuto or whatever, and hurry. We don’t have that much time.” Akaashi wasn’t that bitter and cold usually. He sure was mostly quiet and straightforward in his words (when others had the chance to hear his voice pronouncing more than 2 words; aka “Bokuto-san” but in different tones of desperation depending on what he just did), but he had never been that harsh.

“…Akaashi.” Kuroo talked with a deeper voice this time. It was just a way to make others understand he was not joking. But the other ignored him for the rest of the day. He wasn’t actually angry at him. He was just terribly upset. That was simply too much for him. All of this.

 

In the end, they just bought him many various gifts: a key chain, a sweater, a new volleyball. And they made a photo album. The photo album was Hinata’s idea, so they saw it more as a general present than a personal one. They literally asked every single person they see as one of Bokuto’s friend to take a picture and write down a little message next to it. A kind message. Just to make him happy. Just to let him know nobody would ever forget him, and that everyone loved him the way he was. That even if he could be really dumb sometimes, _in a good way_ of course, it was one of his best points.

They were all smiling in the pictures, even if it wasn’t their type to begin with; what was logical since they wanted to make the ‘happiest photo album’ for the happiest ace and captain. They were all together in the last one, all of them, with a smile as bright as the sun.

Well. Not actually all of them. There were two people who seemed to feel empty in those pictures. You could see it, in their eyes, in their smiles, and even in their poses, if you looked carefully. Kuroo and Akaashi were both trying to look joyful, or at least as lively as Bokuto would like to see them. They didn’t want to be the ones who goof up everything. They had to make it through for Bokuto.

The tallest one managed to keep his usual dumb face, in a quite lame way, but it was the best he could do since he wasn’t an actor or some kind of skilled role player. He was at least decent looking since he was the kind of guy to always act like an idiot and doing the same jokes an 11 years old kid would do. He wasn’t one of the depressed people. Nah, not him. He was just a little sad, and upset. Because all of this wasn’t supposed to happen.

On the other hand, Fukurodani’s setter’s smile was pathetic _. “Pathetic”, that’s the word._ He was never smiling on pictures – and it was already weird when he was forced – so you could easily imagine it when he was obviously not emotionally fine. He was certainly more affected than Kuroo was. Whereas he was feeling better and more optimistic every day, Akaashi’s condition was gradually getting worse. Unlike some people were thinking, he had emotions – of course, he was a human being like everyone else out there – but just didn’t think it was necessary to show them. He was just trying to keep everything to himself. His anger, his sadness, his loneliness, his confusion. But even he knew that he would either end up crying in the middle of a match or being totally destroyed internally. “Do it for him, that’s the least you can do,” Akaashi was whispering himself.

**Author's Note:**

> (Oikawa voice) Will I Ever Finish This, Or Will I Give Up Half-Way,


End file.
